1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for handling an original in which the original is fed to the exposure location and after completion of the exposure, it is fed out from the exposure location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in copying machines and the like, an apparatus for handling an original is equipped and used, which apparatus feeds originals one sheet by one to the exposure location and after completion of the exposure, it feeds out the original from the exposure location and then feeds the next original to the exposure location.
In such original handling apparatus, the timing for feeding an original to the exposure location and the timing for feeding out the original from the exposure location have been predetermined. For example, in an original handling apparatus wherein a length from the exposure location to the feed-out path is longer than its feed distance in dependence upon an original to be used, the timings have been determined in such a manner that the feed timing of the next original is delayed from the feed-out timing in accordance with an original of the maximum size which can be used.
Thus, in such an original handling apparatus, even when a small-sized original is used, the original is fed with the same timing as the original of the maximum size; therefore, there is a drawback in that it takes an unnecessarily long time to feed the original and start of the copying operation is delayed.
In addition, some of such original handling apparatuses are equipped with a device for detecting an original jam when the originals are fed out from the exposure location. Conventionally, this operation for detecting the original jam is performed with a fixed timing irrespective of a size of an original. Thus, it takes an unnecessarily long time to detect the jam in dependence upon the original size, for example, in the case where the original size is small and the like. Furthermore, some of such original handling apparatuses detect the original to be fed by an optical sensor and the like, thereby discriminating the original size in response to this detection output. This discriminating operation for the original size is performed generally in such a manner that a timer or the like is made operative by sensing the front edge of the original at the inlet portion for receiving originals and a time period until the rear edge of the original is sensed is measured, thereby discriminating the original size in response to this measured time.
Some originals are formed with punched holes for filing and there are various kinds of sizes and locations of these holes. In the case where such an original which is formed with punched holes is used, a problem occurs in that a sensor for detecting the rear edge of the original detects one of these punched holes at the original inlet portion and erroneously determines that it sensed the rear edge of the original, so that the original size is not correctly discriminated.